Daddy’s Little Girl
by ImpossibleGirl03
Summary: Tierna, hermosa, dulce, simple, inocente, cariñosa, tal vez nunca encontraría ni alcanzarían todas las palabras lindas en este mundo para describir a su pequeña princesita. Pero lo único que sabia con certeza era que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser.


**Daddy's Little Girl**

**Summary:** Tierna, hermosa, dulce, simple, inocente, cariñosa, tal vez nunca encontraría ni alcanzarían todas las palabras lindas en este mundo para describir a su pequeña princesita. Pero lo único que sabia con certeza era que la amaba con cada fibra de su ser.

**Disclaimer: **No soy Stephanie Mayer y lamentablemente estos hermosos personajes no son míos.

La vez allí, es todo un angelito.

Su cabello cobrizo y ondulado meciéndose levemente con el viento y su risa musical y atrayente mientas se arrodilla en la arena, tomando algo entre sus manos te resulta una de las cosas más dulces y tiernas que has visto en tu existencia.

Aquella hermosa princesita camina hacia ti con una gran sonrisa que deja ver todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes.

Toma tu mano, a pesar de que no es necesario que lo haga, y te muestra todas las caracolas que había obtenido.

Sonríes, observándola. Tan pura, tan inocente, tan hermosa. Tan _humana_.

Y tu sonrisa se agranda, con el simple hecho de pensar que es una las cosas más perfectas y hermosas que la vida te podría haber dado. Porque ahora te sientes vivo, _completo_.

Te mira, con sus brillantes orbes chocolates, enmarcados de unas largas pestañas, tan expresivos como los de tu amada cuando era humana. Acaricias sus rosadas mejillas y presionas tus fríos labios contra su frente. Se sienta a tu lado, tarareando la canción que compusiste para ella y sientes tu pecho inflarse de un orgullo y un cariño inmedible.

Entonces, uno de los últimos rayos de sol de aquella tarde se filtra entre las nubes oscuras, dándoles de lleno.

Su piel brilla apenas, muy sutilmente, mientras que la tuya, en cambio suelta destellos algo cegadores.

Te mira fascinada, sabes que adora cuando eso sucede. Desliza sus pequeños cálidos dedos por tu brazo expuesto de manera suave y ves en su mente como te compara con diamantes.

Ríes entre dientes, sin poder evitar que cada uno de sus movimientos o pensamientos te recuerde a su madre.

Ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándote sin decir nada de que te estas riendo, y lo único que atinas a hacer es abrazarla con fuerza.

Justo entonces, ella menciona aquellas palabras de las que estas seguro de que si fueras un humano, tu corazón se aceleraría y tus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas por la dicha de tenerla.

-Te amo, papi.

Lo único que puedes hacer es abrazarla más fuerte y dejar un frio beso entre sus bucles cobrizos, exactamente del color de tu cabello.

-Yo también te amo, princesita.

Tu voz suena suave y tal vez algo quebradiza. Su sonrisa permanece intacta en su pequeño rostro y sus parpados se cierran. Acaricias su cabello y sientes como su reparación se va acompasando lentamente, pero solo te quedas allí, admirando su belleza.

Y lo único que puedes pensar es en el poco tiempo que tendrás antes de que deje de ser la aquella niña, frágil e indefensa y tu inexistente corazón se encoje ante esa perspectiva.

Pero no, no importa cuanto tiempo pasara, ni cuanto ella creciera, siempre seria la pequeña niña de papa. Y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

Tus labios vuelven a curvarse en una sonrisa cuando rozas su mano y te deja ver como sueña con tu rostro, brillando bajo la luz del sol.

Momentos como aquel, son los que te hacen sentir que tu existencia no podría ser más dichosa.

******

**Bueno, ¿qué decirles de esto? Me quede dormida casi toda la tarde y cuando desperté, simplemente tenia que escribirlo, no entendí muy bien por qué, ni siquiera se por qué lo escribí de esa forma, solo lo escribí. En este momento también estoy escribiendo otro One-Shot que tampoco se de donde salió xD tal vez lo publique más tarde si logro terminarlo. Ahora, personalmente, me gusto, quede conforme con esto. Me pareció tierno, aunque no se que le parecerá a ustedes.**

**¿Me dejarían uno de sus lindo Riview? Estaría más que contenta (:**

**XOXO**

**ImpossibleGirl03**


End file.
